nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerfest/Quotes
This is a list of quotes of Hammerfest pack of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Level 1 The First Cut Beginning of level *'Village Chief: '''Let the annual 'Hammerfest Games' commence! *'Village Chief: This is your last chance to become an -Icebreaker-... *'''Village Chief: ...After a mere 63 attempts. *'Icebreaker:' Gulp! *'Village Chief': Make it throughout the trials and become the Cutting Master's slave... *'Village Chief': Erm...I mean... *'Village Chief': Apprentice! *'Icebreaker': Man! I have to win this. Level 2 Smashing Performance Beginning of level *'Village Chief:' I once smashed a block of ice the size of a house! *'Village Chief:' Turns out... It 'was' a house. *'Village Chief: '''The Blacksmith's house! *'Village Chief: He doesn't make hammers as powerful anymore... *'''Village Chief: So keep these chunks small! Level 3 Two Finger Scrolling Beginning of the level *'Village Chief:' This third test will challenge your panoramic skills! *'Icebreaker:' Almighty finger gods, please help... *'Icebreaker:' I think I'll need 'two' of you to solve this! Level 4 Mind the Gap Beginning of level *'Village Chief: '''For the final event... *'Village Chief:' Competitors must solve this fiendish puzzle! *'Icebreaker:' Any clues? *'Village Chief: NO HELP! *'''Icebreaker: '''Drat! '''After player completes the level *'Village Chief:' Well done, my boy. Now go meet the Cutting Master! *'Village Chief: '''I'm sure he'll soon have you cutting as well as him! *'Icebreaker: Man! I can't belivee I'm actually going to meet him! Level 5 The Cutting Master '''Beginning of level *'Cutting Master:'HEY KID! UP THERE! *'Icebreaker:' ! *'Cutting Master: '''What makes you think you should be my apprentice? *'Icebreaker:' ...Erm... I won the competition? *'Cutting Master: HA HA HA! *'''Cutting Master: Nice try, kid. *'Cutting Master:' Many people win that wimpy competition. I need someone who can beat a challenge test. *'Icebreaker:' ??? *'Cutting Master: '''See that lovely ice sculpture of me down there? ''Camera switches to the Cutting Master's ice sculpture. *'Cutting Master:' I've made you a test that I want you to solve! *'Cutting Master:' And don't worry about breaking it... *'Cutting Master:' I always thought it was a little on the 'small' side anyway! Cinematic *'Village Chief:' WELL DONE, MY BOY! *'Village Chief:' I'll go fetch your trophy to mark this achievement! *'Cutting Master: '''Obviously I assume there will also be a trophy for me? *'Village Chief: ' Erm!?! *'Cutting Master: Throughout my challenge, I've shaped him into someone almost worthwhile! *'Cutting Master: '...It deserves recognition, considering what I had to work with! *'''Village Chief: *Sigh*... OK, maybe you can share it. *'Icebreaker:' OMG! I can't believe I get to share a trophy with my idol!!! *'Village Chief:' -One trophy- coming right up! Village Chief goes into the windmill to get the trophy. An icy windy starts, sweeping the Vikings, The Cutting Master, and the Chests away, except the Village Chief (that was in the Windmill) and the Icebreaker (that was not swept because he kept his heavy hammer). The Village Chief comes out from house with the trophy. *'Village Chief:' My word! Where did everybody go? *'Icebreaker: '''The gods have cursed us with a great wind that swept through the village! *'Village Chief:' Get the Cutting Master... He will save us! *'Icebreaker:' He's gone too! *'Village Chief:' What? So we have to rely on the newbie to sort this out? *'Icebreaker:' Me? *'Village Chief:' What are you waiting for? *'Icebreaker: '??? *'Village Chief: '''GO ALREADY!!! Level 6: The Par System Level 7: Block Tipping Level 8: Hang Time Level 9: Toy Boat Level 10: Stuck Together Level 11: Bridge Too Far Level 12: The Block Level 13: The Big Finish Level P1: Roped In Level P2: Skate Ramp Level P3: Between the Lines Level P4: Chains Vs Rope Level P5: Flip For It Level P6: Wood Blocks Category:Quotes